Amortentia
by MarvelUZero
Summary: AU-Mysterious events have led up to today where Ron is gone, Ginny is dead, and Harry and Hermione have something haunting them: love.
1. Attraction

Hermione stood in the snow; her entire body shivering from the cold. She stood without a coat or even a sweater. All she wore was a collared shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. The tears began to freeze on her face. The cold was unbearable, but if she stood long enough, the pain would eventually numb; like her fingers and toes. She shivered and cried until, finally, the cold winter snow made her pass out.

She fell onto the frozen ground and darkness began to cloud her eyes. But before she completely blacked out, she saw a pair of feet run toward her.

The first thing she felt was warmth. But the warmth was coming from several places. The closest was on her forehead, but that one was also wet, so she assumed it was a wet cloth. The next closest to her was a fire, crackling beside her. Then, she felt something right against her body.

Her hearing came back next. She heard both distant and close muttering.

"How is she?" someone Hermione knew to be McGonagall said.

"Not well,," someone else said.

"Is she going to be okay?" Hermione knew that voice all too well.

She opened her eyes and Harry sat next to her. His black hair stuck out in multiple directions. His glasses framed his emerald green eyes. His face was etched in concern. His eyes went wide with surprise as he noticed she was awake.

"Hermione, are you okay?" he asked. His voice was soft and full of concern.

"Yeah, I feel okay," she said, trying to get up. But she couldn't move.

She looked down and saw a thick blanket covering her. She struggled to get up, but Harry's gentle hands pushed her back down.

"You need to rest, Hermione," McGonagall said.

"Yeah, calm down, 'Mione," Tonks said, coming into view. "I'm pretty sure you need more rest."

"Okay," Hermione responded, laying her head back down onto the pillow.

"Go back to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up," Harry said with a smile.

"I'm not…tired," she sneezed.

"It's okay, Hermione, you're lucky Harry got you in here before you froze to death," Tonks remarked.

"No, I'm fine. I want to stay up."

"Fine, I have to get back to the school," McGonagall said. She Disapparated out of the room.

"I have to take care of the kids," Tonks said before she walked out.

Only Harry and Hermione were left. Hermione looked into the fire, but Harry was still watching her. It made her feel uncomfortable. She continued to stare into the fire as he continued to stare at her.

The door opened and Tonks reentered. A boy, about her height with bright blue hair, walked in behind her. Tonks was carrying a baby with flaming red hair.

"Harry, could you and Hermione watch the kids while I go out? Charlie has called me to Romania. He needs help with the dragons," said Tonks, passing Harry the baby.

"Yeah, sure," Harry responded.

"Thanks so much. Now, Artemis has been fed, Gideon is taking a nap, and Jasmine is in the kitchen. Teddy, be good." She kissed the boy on his cheek and Disapparated.

Teddy walked over to an armchair and sat down. He looked from Hermione to Harry.

"Well, what are we going to do today?" he asked them.

"You're going to help me take care of your brother and sisters. And Hermione's going to get some rest," Harry added.

He stood up and handed Artemis to Teddy. Teddy's hair changed into a limp dark purple style. He stood and walked out.

"I'm fine, really, Harry," pleaded Hermione.

"I just don't want you to get any worse."

"I won't. Just let me out of this thing."

"Fine. But if you even look any worse, you're going right back in."

He flicked his wand and the blanket rolled at her feet. She stood up and gave Harry a hug. A spark shocked both of them as they embraced each other. She pulled back and looked at Harry. He was as bewildered as she was.

"I think I should check up on Jasmine," Harry said. He darted out of the room.

Hermione remained sitting on the couch. The events of the past year had began to run through her mind. She lost Ron and Harry lost Ginny. But Harry's wounds would be easily healed. Ginny died from a savage disease spreading through the Wizarding world. A disease no one had ever seen before. They haven't even come up with a name for it yet. But everyone had been calling it The Red Hourglass, for the disease gave the symptoms of a Black Widow spider bite.

She got up and began to walk out of the room. She barely recognized the Weasley's home. The renovations were great and the house was modernized. Mr. Weasley even threw in a television set for his Muggle viewing purposes. Hermione walked through the new living room and into the kitchen.

Harry and Teddy were huddled over the two girls. Artemis was sitting in her highchair and the other girl, with waist-length black hair, was eating a cookie on the counter.

"So, what about we go to Diagon Alley and see what Mr. Fortescue will give you?" Harry asked her.

"Okay, then can we go to the Quidditch store?" Jasmine asked.

"Please, Harry, can we go?" Teddy chimed in excitedly.

"Hermione, you wanna go to Diagon Alley?" Harry asked her, noting her presence.

"Please?" mouthed Teddy.

"Sure. I would like to go to Flourish and Blotts…" she answered.

"Thank you, Hermione!" Teddy screamed, running over and giving her a big hug.

"Teddy, go wake up Gideon," Harry instructed him.

He ran up the stairs and disappeared. Hermione moved over to the baby. Artemis began to smile as she poked her face around the chair. She couldn't help but to smile back. Then, her smile faded as her mind ticked to the thought of never being able to have children.

"Hermione, where do you think we should take them after Diagon Alley?" Harry asked.

Hermione wiped the tears forming in her eyes.

"I mean, Teddy doesn't come home from school every day."

"Um, we could take them to a park. Or something," Hermione answered, not facing Harry.

"A park? In this weather?"

"We could take them ice skating."

"I love ice skating!" Jasmine called.

"All right. We'll go ice skating," Harry responded more to Jasmine than Hermione.

The terrible memory of Ron kept resurfacing into her mind. The same event that caused her to stand outside in the freezing air, wanting to do nothing more but to melt into the snow around her. But Ron wasn't coming back. His decision was set. No one would see him ever again…especially not Hermione.

***

They left the house, after sending a message to Tonks, and made their way through Diagon Alley. The kids making Harry buy everything their eyes set on. Weasley Wizard Wheezes was abandoned since Fred and George both left to pursue their careers in America. Then, they left for the nearest lake.

The Muggles were nowhere around. Ever since a bold statement from Rufus Scrimgeour, removing the Statute of Secrecy, thus lifting the ban on underage magic. He was impeached and Kingsley took his place. But reinstating the statute would have done nothing for the world already knew of the existence of wizards.

So the group got to skate in peace without Muggles gawking at them. Hermione taught Harry and the boys how to move back and forward without falling.

"C'mon, Harry, a figure eight's not that hard!" she called.

"That's easy for you to say," he murmured.

Hermione showed him again. Her eight was perfect.

"You'd think someone would have invented a spell for this by now."

Hermione skated to Harry and stopped in front of him.

"C'mon, Potter. You're not afraid, are you?" she teased.

"What? I'm Harry fucking Potter. I can do anything," he responded.

"Then let's go."

She took his hand and pulled him along with her. Then, she swung him like a slingshot. But instead of him losing his grip, he maintained a strong one and she was sent flying with her. They both landed on the snow, Hermione on top of him, and their lips connected. And Hermione felt something more than the spark of their skin touching. She felt the same thing she used to feel whenever she saw Ron. The feeling of butterflies in her stomach. She felt as if she was in love.


	2. Sympathy

The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but in that few seconds so many things were said. Hermione finally broke it off and got back to her feet. Harry continued to lay in the snow and he tried to cover himself up, for something that was dormant since Ginny's death had awaken. He calmly got up and made a move to hide behind a tree. Hermione seemed to notice as well, for her face turned red and she hurriedly skated toward the children.

"Please go down," he murmured to himself. "I'll do anything if you just go limp. Please."

"Harry, who are you talking to?" Teddy asked, skating over to him.

Then his eyes found Harry's shame.

"Is that for Hermione? Well, looks like she's in for such a treat."

It was so easy and hard having Teddy be so close to their age. He was just finishing his final year at Hogwarts, which Harry did only five years ago. But there were those times Teddy treated Harry like a friend more than a godfather.

"Shut up, Teddy," Harry said.

"I'm just saying, it's good to see you get back into the game after what happened to our family."

Remus Lupin, Teddy's biological father, died from the Red Hourglass just as Ginny did. Then Tonks married Charlie, who was her boyfriend during Hogwarts, and had his younger siblings. Even though she actually loved Charlie, Tonks has never healed from losing Remus.

***

Harry entered the living room of the Burrow and saw Hermione showing Jasmine and Gideon several Muggle contraptions, as they have gained their grandfather's love of Muggles. He sat on the sofa as Hermione showed them her blue iPod. They wowed in marvel of the musical invention.

"Why don't you two go upstairs and add these items to your collection," she advised.

They both took the gadgets and ran upstairs. Hermione took a deep breath and turned toward Harry. "I want to talk to you about what happened."

"Me too," he chimed. "I didn't mean for that to happen…"

"Neither did I, but it did happen…"

"And I don't want to hurt your feelings, but…"

"Ron didn't really leave," she blurted out, her eyes wet with tears.

"I…what?"

"Ron didn't really leave. He's still here in England. He's working with Lavender in Hogsmeade."

"What? How do you know?"

"I saw him that day you found me. They were huddled together in Madam Puddifoot's tea shop. I saw them passing while I was in Scrivenshaft's."

"Why did you tell everyone he was following Fred and George in America?"

"_I_ didn't say anything. That's what he told his mother and I just went with it."

"But why did it happen?"

"What?"

"Why did he leave?"

"We had a fight and he moved out of our flat. He left everything, including Pig. I-I-I just don't know wha-what to do, Harry. Ron left me for Lavender and I can't deal with it."

"Shhh, Hermione. I will always be here for you."

Hermione laid her head on his shoulder and her tears dripped into his shirt. Harry stroked her hair and the same spark began to static his hand.

***

The children were all tucked away and Harry and Hermione left the Burrow. Tonks and Charlie had come back and sent the two of them on their way. Harry walked with Hermione toward the edge of the Burrow.

"Hermione," he began as they stopped. "Do you want to come back to my house? I mean, I can't let you go back there with all those pictures of Ron."

"Thanks, Harry, I would love that," she responded.

He grabbed her hand and they Disapparated.

They landed in Harry flat in London. It resembled a traditional bachelor pad, but a few of Ginny's things remained; although her stuff fit in well with his.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, taking off his jacket.

"A little," she responded doing the same.

"Have a seat and I'll whip something up. Have a seat."

He took both of their coats and threw them into a closet, where they magically hung themselves. Hermione sat down on the couch and looked around. The photos of Harry and Ginny continuously popped up, reminding her of Ron.

Harry twirled his wand and the two plates of Fettuccini Alfredo began to steam. He carried both plates to the couch and set one in front of Hermione on the glass coffee table.

"Eat up," he said. "You haven't eaten all day."

"Thanks, Harry, for everything," she responded, picking up the fork and shoveling the hot food into her mouth.

Harry smiled and began eating himself. They finished the food and sat in silence. Hermione was going to sleep in his bed while he slept on the couch.

Hermione stood, but didn't move.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Harry.

"No," she responded after taking a deep breath. "Do you have something I could sleep in?"

"Er, yeah, I think so."

He led her into his bedroom. The small bed was made and the sheets matched the gray rug. Harry moved toward a cherry dresser and pulled the top drawer out. He pulled out a silk shirt and pants that was to be too big for Hermione.

"I could shrink them for you," he suggested.

"No, the shirt will be fine," she responded, taking the oversized shirt out of his hands.

Harry left the room and closed the door tight while she dressed. He changed into the pants and cranked up the thermostat. He deposited his old clothes into the wicker hamper and pulled a soft blanket out of the hall closet.

He laid on the couch, which was extremely comfortable, wide awake. The lines in the ceiling swirled as his mind raced. All that happened in this one day, he would never have thought to happen.

Harry took off his glasses and closed his eyes, trying to force himself to sleep. But he felt something heavy shift the cushions. He opened his eyes and the blurry outline of Hermione came into his weak vision.

"Hermione, what is it?" he asked, placing his glasses onto his nose.

Her bushy hair was pulled back into a ponytail and the moonlight shaped her beautiful face. She swooped in and her lips touched his again.


	3. Temptation

Harry pulled himself off and Hermione sighed.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she said. "I would understand if you want me to go."

She got up and began walking toward the bedroom. Harry jumped up and crossed over the couch. He grabbed Hermione's hand and spun her around. She faced him and his lips touched hers.

"Harry, what are you doing?" she asked, pulling herself off this time.

"Ginny would have wanted me to move on," he responded. "And Ron doesn't deserve you."

He kissed her again. She wriggled her hand free and crossed her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him back. Harry lifted her into the air. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved slowly into the bedroom and shut the door.

With their feelings lying in the open, everything seemed to go easier. Hermione undressed Harry; Harry undressed Hermione. The whole act seemed natural. Harry laid her gently on the bed and she pulled the stupid rubber band out of her hair. Her legs spread open and Harry began the act of sex with Hermione for the first time.

By morning, neither one had slept. After making sweet, sweet love, they just laid side by side.

"Wow," Hermione said. "Ginny was a lucky girl."

Harry giggled at her words.

"I can't believe we never thought of getting together. After seven years of knowing each other, we never even thought of becoming something more than friends," said Harry.

"We were too busy," Hermione responded.

"But everyone else thought we belonged together."

"Turns out they were right."

They both laughed.

A small device on the nightstand begins to blink and whistle. Harry picked up the metallic contraption and pressed a button. A square of metal dissolved and Kingsley's face appeared. He had been scarred since the Red Hourglass struck.

"Harry," Kingsley began, "We need you at the Ministry. It's urgent."

"Right away, Minister," Harry responded.

"Please, Harry, call me Kingsley."

"Right-O, Minister Shaklebolt."

They both laughed and the screen returned to metal.

"I gotta go," Harry told Hermione.

He got out of the bed and walked over to the closet and pulled out a fresh set of robes.

"Do you need any clothes? I think you can fit some of Ginny's old things."

"No, I can just Apparate back to my house," she responded, examining her hair.

"Bye," he said, giving her a peck on the cheek. "Why don't you bring some of your things back here?"

"Okay," she responded.

He smiled and Disapparated.

The Ministry was a lot cleaner since Harry last stepped foot in it. The Fountain of Magical Brethren was nearly full of galleons. Harry made a beeline to the lifts and began ascending to the Minister's office.

The room was very regal and purple. The giant oak desk stood in front of a marvelous window. In front of the desk were two sofas and four arm chairs. A table, a rug, and a lot of knick-knacks finished off the room.

Harry walked inside and sat in one of the armchairs. The sofas were crowded with Harry's younger Aurors, although most were older than he.

"Good to see you, Harry," Kingsley greeted him.

"Good to see you too, Kingsley," Harry responded.

Some of the Aurors looked outraged that Harry called Kingsley by his name.

"I have some bad news," began Kingsley. "There seems to be another Dark Wizard on the rise. Of course we haven't had one in a long time, not since the last created the Red Hourglass, which has taken some of your loved ones. But I'm putting you in charge of this, Harry. Pick your own team and make your plan. Remember Unforgivable Curses are only needed if there is no other option."

"Why me, Sir?"

"Because we need your invincibility."

"But I was only invincible to Voldemort."

Some people shuddered.

"Oh, grow up. Only when Voldemort tried to hurt me, I couldn't get hurt."

"That's not true," Corner said. "You can easily resist an Imperious Curse from anyone!"

"Michael, that's just a matter of will. Not invincibility."

"Harry, I've fought alongside you for years and believe me, you _are_ invincible," Neville said. "You touched Ginny all through her illness and you never contracted the disease. I couldn't even tell Nan goodbye."

"Fine, I'll do it," Harry finally conceded.

"Everyone's dismissed," Kingsley said. Everyone began filing out. "Except you, Harry. I'd like a word."

Harry stayed back and Kingsley sat on his desk.

"I heard about Hermione, is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine. She just needed…a shoulder to cry on."

"Good. I also saw Ron in Diagon Alley with another woman. Don't tell Hermione."

"Why not?"

"Because, if she found out, she might try to get back at him and that's not the right thing to do."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she's not like you or Tonks. The people you loved died. Ron left by choice. She might use someone to get back at him. And that's not fair for her or the other person. Please promise me you won't tell her about Ron."

"Sure. I really need to go."

"All right. See you later, Harry."

Harry left the office, his mind a million miles ahead of him. Hermione used him, and he didn't even see it. But maybe he was using Hermione as a crutch.

***

Meanwhile, Hermione collected her old clothes and put them back on. She ate a bowl of cereal and began cleaning up Harry's house, glad that he felt the same way about her. When she was done, she Apparated to her flat.

Her little home looked as it did when she left it. All the pictures of Ron lingered on the walls. She quickly covered them and went into the kitchen. She grabbed several potion ingredients she knew she was going to need and packed them into a carrying case. She then moved on to collecting her spell books from her bookcases.

She finally moved onto the bedroom. When she opened the door, her bags dropped and several vials shattered. Her mouth opened to a perfect circle, for Ron was sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for her.


	4. Problems

"Ron, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

He looked down at his hands and spoke.

"I'm back for you," he said.

"What are you talking about?"

He remained looking at his hands.

"I want to be with you again. I made a mistake."

"What about Lavender?"

His head shot up and, for the first time in weeks, he gazed into her soft brown eyes.

"How…Lavender was just a rebound girl. I never really loved her." He stood up and walked toward Hermione. He grasped her hands and pulled them up to his chin. "Not like I love you."

He moved her hands away and his soft lips touched hers.

But just seconds before, Harry softly Apparated into the living room. He saw Hermione's bushy hair in her bedroom doorway. He was about to tell her off when he saw Ron holding her hands. Then, they kissed. Hermione raised up on her tiptoes. Harry thought this was going to be enough. She was back with Ron and everything was going to be fine. But, seeing them together, was like a hot sword piercing his heart. He Disapparated.

Hermione pulled her hands free and pushed Ron away from her. He fell back onto the bed and smiled.

"I like where this is going," he said. He began to pull his shirt off over his head.

"This isn't going anywhere!" she shrieked. "I've moved on like you. Because, apparently, engagement isn't enough to stick around when things got rough."

"But I'm back," he said, his shirt still halfway on.

"No, you're not back. You're just here for the time being. But I can't live like this, Ron. I found someone who loves me for who I am and will always love me. And I'm moving in with him."

"Who?" His face became red.

"It's none of your business."

She marched over to the wardrobe and began pulling all her clothes out.

"Who is it, Hermione?" he asked, warningly.

"I repeat, it's none of your business."

She walked back into the other room. Ron followed.

"I'm asking for the final time, Hermione. Who is it?"

"If you really want to know, just ask yourself one question. Who would love me as much as I love him?"

He wracked his brains as she began to grab all her luggage. But, finally, it dawned on him.

"Harry?" he asked in a disbelieving tone.

She just gave him a meaningful look and Disapparated.

***

Harry returned to the Ministry. His office was covered in pictures of Ginny, even after all these years. Michael poked his head around the door.

"Mr. Potter," he called.

"Call me Harry, Michael," Harry said, not really wanting to talk right now.

"Harry, you have a visitor."

"Send them in."

He sat behind the desk and Michael's head disappeared.

The door slowly opened and a face Harry never wanted to see again was there. Draco stood in his patchy robes and his greasy blond hair hung down to his shoulders. Harry instinctively grasped his wand.

"I'm not here for a fight, Potter," Malfoy said. His voice shook as if her were afraid.

"What _are_ you here for, Malfoy?"

"I just wanted to talk. M-may I sit?"

"Sure."

"I won't attack you," he said as he moved toward one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"Yeah, because I am and have always been faster than you."

Malfoy sat down and looked at his feet.

"Just spit it out, I'm very busy."

"Well, Potter…Harry, I just wanted to say, I feel your pain."

"About what?"

"Ginny. I know you lost her to the Red Hourglass. It took my father as well. But I just wanted to say that I felt a way about her I wish I hadn't."

"What are you saying?" Harry pulled his wand out of its sheath and held it under the desk. Draco looked up into Harry's eyes.

"I actually loved her too," he said.

"Get out," Harry growled.

"I didn't mean to upset you. But, if it's any consolidation, she chose you."

"Get out."

"If you ever want to talk about her, just call me."

"Why would I want to talk to you about anything?!? Get out!"

Draco ran out of the door and Harry, anger steering him, turned around and pointed his wand at the mirror. It completely shattered and the shards fell to the ground where they shattered into dust.

Hermione waited for Harry in his flat. She cooked a nice lunch and even began cleaning. She waited for him, but he never came.

As the tears began to pour from her eyes, a knock came from the door.

"Harry, mate, let me in," Ron's voice came. "I want to talk about Hermione."

Hermione panicked. She hurriedly began to void her face from any past or present emotion. She pulled her hair back (which did nothing) and wrenched the door open. What she saw made her eyes fill with water again.

Harry Banished the mirror and grabbed his cloak off the rack. He left his office and began walking down the hall. But his mind raced to Hermione. The deception. She led him on a horrid love trip, knowing full well that he was grieving. But, as mad as he was at Hermione, he constantly went back to the good times between them. The first time they met, the Yule Ball, the first time they made love, it all raced through his mind. He placed himself in a maze of love with two routes: one to Hermione and one away.

He made up his mind about which path he wanted to take. When he finally looked up, he was outside an abandoned concert hall he passed all the time on his way to King's Cross. He looked around himself and Disapparated.


	5. Hostage

Harry Apparated in the Burrow. Tonks and Charlie were sitting down at dinner with their children.

"Wotcher, Harry!" Tonks called.

"Hey, Tonks, Charlie," he responded. "I'm looking for something. Maybe one of your kids picked it up. It's a…"

"It's in Uncle Ron's old room," Ted responded.

"How…never mind."

He ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He slammed the door open to Ron's room, the orange had already begun to fade. There it was, sitting on the old bed. The thing Hermione craved more in the world than life itself.

Hermione sat with her back towards Ron. They were tied at the wrists by the assailant and their ankles were bound as well. Ron already had a gag in his mouth because he never learned to not talk. Hermione's eyes followed the intruder as she paced the floor.

"When is Harry getting back?" she asked.

"I don't know," Hermione answered. She only answered in short answers.

"I know how to get past your stupid Occlumency, Hermione," the intruder responded.

"Then you will find out exactly what I told you and lose a portion of your energy. Maybe a portion you need."

"You might be right."

The intruder sat down and Hermione glared at her. Hermione never thought she would do this. Especially since she was close to Harry at one point or another. They even fought Voldemort together.

"Why are you trying to kill Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He left me," the once-old-friend replied. "You all did. And as payback. I'll kill all of you. But I'll start with the strongest first. So, no need to worry yourself, Ron. You'll be right after Neville."

Ron mumbled something that sounded like "Why am I below Neville?" but the Once-Old-Friend wasn't listening. She had already began to twirl her wand in anticipation.

Harry was far from the others. He had filled out the form and sent it off via Floo Powder. He waited for the answer.

He refused to eat with the others, wanting to only eat with Hermione. He paced the floor and wondered when the letter was going to come in.

Finally, the fire turned green and a yellow envelope flew out. He caught it and opened it. He read the acceptance letter and jumped with joy. Hermione's wit and bravery pulled through again.

He said his goodbyes and Disapparated.

He arrived back in London and ran to Diagon Alley. He bought all of her supplies, placing them all on his tabs, and made his way to Gringotts. He withdrew a great sum from his own vault and tucked it away. Then he Apparated back to his flat.

He appeared in the hall. He twisted the knob and opened the door. But when he saw what was in his flat, he dropped everything and nearly fell with shock.


	6. Communication

Hermione continued to watch OOF. She paced the floor, twirling the wand in her fingers, her long hair flying behind her. Hermione prayed Harry wouldn't come back home.

The doorknob turned to Hermione's horror. She knew this was over. She, Harry, and Ron were going to die. The Golden Trio as they've been known. It was all going to be over and Hermione had already chosen Harry over Ron. She finally found solace in her life, which was near its end.

Her heart began to beat its final beats as the door swung open.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!" OOF shouted. All Hermione saw was a flash of green light and platinum blond hair hit the ground.

Draco laid motionless on the floor. Hermione could feel the cold coming from his body. Ron's mouth was full of blood because he accidentally bit his tongue. Hermione's breathing became steady as she realized Harry had not yet returned.

"Damn," OOF said, closing the door. "Looks like Harry has bought himself some time. I need to take you two with me."

"Where?" Hermione asked.

"Where it all began. Time to go back to school, Hermione."

OOF grasped their jackets and Disapparated.

Hogwarts was void of life. It was now the winter holiday and the students, all of them, are sent to their families or are given rooms in the Leaky Cauldron (because they need fresh air before the next semester starts).

Hermione and Ron were devoid of the chairs and ankle binds, but their wrists were still tied. OOF pulled the gag out from Ron's mouth. He spit out blood and the tip of his tongue. Any longer, he would have choked on his blood. But he still couldn't talk.

OOF dragged them into the major building. Hagrid's hut was lit, but the door was open, meaning he was in the Forbidden Forest.

The Entrance Hall was dark and eerie. OOF pulled them into the Great Hall, the place where they left her. She threw Ron onto one table and Hermione onto another. Then, she went to sit in the Headmistress' chair and twirled her wand again.

***

Harry opened the door and Draco's body, his living room in shambles, and two chairs back to back and two cloths about the diameter of ankles. He dropped everything and pulled out his wand.

"_Homenium Revelio_!" Nothing happened. He dragged Draco's body onto the couch.

He ran into his bedroom and picked up his Looking Glass.

"Call Kingsley," he told it.

The metal faded to the scarred face of Kingsley.

"What is it, Harry?" he asked, the scar on his right cheek bouncing up and down.

"Sir, someone has kidnapped Ron and Hermione," he told him. "They've also killed Draco Malfoy. I need a clean-up crew here as soon as possible."

With that, the screen changed back to metal. He threw the Looking Glass into his pocket and looked around.

"_Apparus Revelio_!" he casted.

A luminescent rainbow appeared. He wrapped his left hand into it and closed his eyes. He had only followed an Apparition trail once before. And that time, it worked perfectly.

He Disapparated and he traveled through the trail. Usually, Apparating was a black vacuum, but following a trail was colorful and you saw everything you were passing. Though you were traveling five times the speed of light, everything was crystal clear. It was like being a ghost, being invisible and being able to phase through solid matter.

His feet finally landed at the end of the trail and he knew who took his friends.

He marched through the oak doors and turned and walked into the Great Hall. There she was, sitting in the Headmistress' chair.

"What are you doing here, Ginny?" he asked.


	7. Ever After

"Harry, the love of my life. How are you?" Ginny asked menacingly.

"I thought you died from the disease," Harry responded.

"Apparently not."

"Why did you kidnap Ron and Hermione?"

"Because, you all need to died for what you did to me."

"We didn't…"

"You left me here to die!"

She raised her wand and Harry flew through the air.

"Ginny, stop it!" Hermione cried.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to hurt the love of your life!" Ginny screamed back. Her hair was nearly standing in the air.

Harry raised himself from the ground.

"I don't want to hurt you Ginny," he said sincerely.

"If you didn't want to hurt me, you wouldn't have fucked this whore!"

"What?" Ron asked. He was in disbelief.

"Yeah, Big Brother. Your friend and your ex-girlfriend made a twirling Basilisk."

"Is it true, Hermione?" Ron asked, tears were forming.

"Yeah," she responded quietly.

"I just thought he was a shoulder for you to cry on."

"I'm sorry Ron," Harry responded.

"Shut up!" Ginny screamed.

Her wand shot up again, but Harry deflected her Blasting Charm.

"Ginny, none of this would have happened if we knew you were still alive," he told her.

"But you didn't grieve for long, did you?" she screamed back.

"Are you kidding? I cried every day since you…died… I couldn't even look at Ron for a week because he reminded me of you."

Ginny seemed to believe him. But she shook her head and frowned at him.

"It doesn't matter, now," she said. "You left me to die!"

"No, Ginny. You were already dead," Ron responded.

"Idiot. I'm standing right here."

"No, you misunderstand me. We thought you were dead. You were chalky and ice cold. Hermione checked and you had no pulse. _I _was the one to convince Harry and Hermione to leave you. If you want to kill anyone, kill me."

"I'm not falling for it, Ron."

"Then don't. But if you kill Harry, you're no worse than Bellatrix or…or…us."

Everyone's heads turned. Ron was actually speaking something meaningful. Something that actually made sense. _That _was more odd than Ginny rising from the dead.

Ginny looks at the wand in her hand. Her head began to shake violently. She screamed as if she was being tortured again.

She dropped to her knees and Harry raced forward and caught her.

She looked up into his eyes. There was something odd about hers. Their usual brown was cloudy. And when she talked again, it was very quiet and shallow.

"Harry…Please…help me…"

Her eyes closed and Her body stiffened. Tears filled Harry's eyes. A single drop fell onto Ginny's face. The tear stained her ashen face.

Once the tear was soaked in, her eyes flew open. She let out another scream and a white smoke coiled out of her mouth.

The smoke rose into the air. It began to take form. The figure that arose out gave everyone a start. It was the ghost of Bellatrix Lestrange herself.

"Aww, bless her heart," Bellatrix said. "She was very easy to possess. I thought the Dark Lord might have had to put up more of a fight."

"What are you doing here? What did you do to Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Her? She'll be fine. She's with your darling Mummy and Daddy."

Hermione fell out of her restraints. Bellatrix looked over at her.

"The Mudblood whore. Seduced a half-blood and a blood traitor. Probably more than that."

"Well your nephew loved a blood traitor himself," Harry responded.

"I know. That's why I killed him."

She drifted over to Ron. She lifted her hand through his head. Hermione stood up and aimed her wand at the ghost.

"What are you going to do, Love? Kill me?" Bellatrix laughed. "You couldn't do it while I was alive and you damn a sure well can't do it now."

"Not kill you," Hermione stated in that matter-of-factly way she has, "banish you."

"You can't banish a ghost, Hon."

"I make my own spells."

Bellatrix's eyes grew wide. She tried to soar into the ceiling, but Hermione was quicker. She flourished her wand and said her nonverbal spell. Bellatrix's ghost busted into a shower of smoke.

Harry looked down at Ginny. Her eyes were peacefully closed.

Hermione rushed over to Ron. She untied him and he fell with a thump.

"Dammit, Hermione. Couldn't you have been a little more careful?"

"Shut up, Ron."

Harry had had enough. He lifted Ginny into his arms and walked out of the hall.

He exited the school. The sun was beginning to rise. The soft orange drifted across Ginny's face. He walked to the lake. The mermaids eyed him suspiciously.

One of the mermaids raised her hands and Harry passed Ginny's body.

"I love you, Ginny," he said.

The mermaids carried Ginny down to the depths of the lake. Harry could've sworn her legs glittered into a fish tail.

A soft hand grasped Harry's shoulder. He turned around and hugged Hermione.

"I'll understand if you don't want to see me again," he whispered.

Hermione shook her head and looked into Harry's eyes.

"I love your eyes," she said. "And I want to be with you."

"What about Ron?"

"I've chosen to be alone for a while," Ron said. "So, I guess, I'll be the one leaving."

"No," Hermione responded.

"No?"

"No," Harry finalized.

Together, they left the old school and arrived back to his apartment.

Harry jumped around barefoot on the grass. Five children danced around him. Hermione sat on the stone bench a few feet away with a sixth baby on her knee.

"Demeter!" she called. "Stay away from the lake!"

Harry scooped up the five children and carried them to Hermione. He kissed her swiftly on the lips.

"James and Lily both scraped their knees," Harry told her. "And Artemis said she wants a broom for her birthday."

"Just like her father."

The faint pop signaled someone Apparating. They knew perpetual bachelor, Ron, was coming.

"Hey," he said, picking up James and sitting on the bench.

"How was work?" Harry asked.

"Ugh. Charlie's been really treating me like one of his dragons."

A splash alerted the adults.

"Where's Hector?" Hermione asked.

"I'm right here, Mum," the boy said.

They turned around and saw a head of red hair sticking out of the water.

"Ginny?" Ron asked, rushing to the water. Harry and Hermione followed.

She nodded. Mermaids couldn't talk out of water.

"It's good to see you again," Hermione said.

Ginny gave a look that said "You too."

"We all miss you," Harry finished.

A tear stained Ginny's already wet face. She was beginning to turn green.

She looked at the children, then waved goodbye.

"It's good to see she's okay," mused Hermione.

Harry and Ron nodded.

"Is that where our sister got her name?" Demeter asked.

"Yeah," Ron answered.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, longingly. Hermione once told Harry she loved his eyes. The eyes most of her children had.

The same eyes she could look into forever.


	8. Alternate Ever After

"Harry, the love of my life. How are you?" Ginny asked menacingly.

"I thought you died from the disease," Harry responded.

"Apparently not."

"Why did you kidnap Ron and Hermione?"

"Because, you all need to died for what you did to me."

"We didn't…"

"You left me here to die!"

She raised her wand and Harry flew through the air.

"Ginny, stop it!" Hermione cried.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to hurt the love of your life!" Ginny screamed back. Her hair was nearly standing in the air.

Harry raised himself from the ground.

"I don't want to hurt you Ginny," he said sincerely.

"If you didn't want to hurt me, you wouldn't have fucked this whore!"

"What?" Ron asked. He was in disbelief.

"Yeah, Big Brother. Your friend and your ex-girlfriend made a twirling Basilisk."

"Is it true, Hermione?" Ron asked, tears were forming.

"Yeah," she responded quietly.

"I just thought he was a shoulder for you to cry on."

"I'm sorry Ron," Harry responded.

"Shut up!" Ginny screamed.

Her wand shot up again, but Harry deflected her Blasting Charm.

"Ginny, none of this would have happened if we knew you were still alive," he told her.

"But you didn't grieve for long, did you?" she screamed back.

"Are you kidding? I cried every day since you…died…I imagined Hermione was you. I couldn't even look at Ron for a week because he reminded me of you."

Ginny seemed to believe him. But she shook her head and frowned at him.

"It doesn't matter, now," she said. "You left me to die!"

"No, Ginny. You were already dead," Ron responded.

"Idiot. I'm standing right here."

"No, you misunderstand me. We thought you were dead. You were chalky and ice cold. Hermione checked and you had no pulse. _I_ was the one to convince Harry and Hermione to leave you. If you want to kill anyone, kill me."

"I'm not falling for it, Ron."

"Then don't. But if you kill Harry, you're no worse than Bellatrix or…or…us."

Everyone's heads turned. Ron was actually speaking something meaningful. Something that actually made sense. _That_ was more odd than Ginny rising from the dead.

Ginny looks at the wand in her hand. Her head began to shake violently. She screamed as if she was being tortured again.

She dropped to her knees and Harry raced forward and caught her.

She looked up into his eyes. There was something odd about hers. Their usual brown was cloudy. And when she talked again, it was very quiet and shallow.

"Harry…Please…help me…"

Her eyes closed and Her body stiffened. Tears filled Harry's eyes. A single drop fell onto Ginny's face. The tear stained her ashen face.

Once the tear was soaked in, her eyes flew open. She let out another scream and a white smoke coiled out of her mouth.

The smoke rose into the air. It began to take form. The figure that arose out gave everyone a start. It was the ghost of Bellatrix Lestrange herself.

"Aww, bless her heart," Bellatrix said. "She was very easy to possess. I thought the Dark Lord might have had to put up more of a fight."

"What are you doing here? What did you do to Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Her? She'll be fine. She's with your darling Mummy and Daddy."

Hermione fell out of her restraints. Bellatrix looked over at her.

"The Mudblood whore. Seduced a half-blood and a blood traitor. Probably more than that."

"Well your nephew loved a blood traitor himself," Harry responded.

"I know. That's why I killed him."

She drifted over to Ron. She lifted her hand through his head. Hermione stood up and aimed her wand at the ghost.

"What are you going to do, Love? Kill me?" Bellatrix laughed. "You couldn't do it while I was alive and you damn a sure well can't do it now."

"Not kill you," Hermione stated in that matter-of-factly way she has, "banish you."

"You can't banish a ghost, Hon."

"I make my own spells."

Bellatrix's eyes grew wide. She tried to soar into the ceiling, but Hermione was quicker. She flourished her wand and said her nonverbal spell. Bellatrix's ghost busted into a shower of smoke.

Harry looked down at Ginny. Her eyes were peacefully closed.

Hermione rushed over to Ron. She untied him and he fell with a thump.

"Dammit, Hermione. Couldn't you have been a little more careful?"

"Shut up, Ron."

Harry had had enough. He lifted Ginny into his arms and walked out of the hall.

He exited the school. The sun was beginning to rise. The soft orange drifted across Ginny's face. He walked to the lake. He finally decided what was his destiny.

The cold water was already at his waist when he stopped. He held Ginny above the water.

"I love you, Ginny," he said.

He slowly lowered himself and her into the water. Her hair looked like an underwater flame. He looked into her face before he cradled her. Together, they will be free. They would die together.

But he had not anticipated two things to happen. One: Ginny's eyes opened. She wasn't dead yet. And two: he continued to breathe while underwater.

"Harry?" Ginny mouthed. Bubbles poured out of her mouth.

"Ginny?" His words were a little more clearer and there were less bubbles.

Harry raised them out of the water. Ginny gasped for air. Harry carried her back to the land.

He laid her on the lawn. She coughed up water.

"Harry, what the hell were you doing?"

"I thought you were dead," he explained. "I finally know what I want and it doesn't turn out right. Maybe Neville was right."

"Neville? What did Neville say?"

"He said that I couldn't die."

"That's wonderful."

"But I can't imagine a life without you. Like I said. While I was with Hermione, all I thought about was you. Hermione and I were just two hurt people who needed someone. Regrettably, it wasn't with the people we wanted to be with."

"But Harry, I remember seeing a white light. Then, I felt coldness and I opened my eyes. I saw your face, looking so beautiful and calm. I thought I was in heaven. I wanted you to open your beautiful eyes too. I wanted to look into your eyes forever. Then you pulled me out."

"Maybe I did to you what my mum did to me," he said slowly. "I put a love charm on you."

***

Hermione stood beside Ron as they waved away their children. The bushy red hair of the twins, Diana and Demeter (Hermione's choices), bobbed up and down the Hogwarts Express. The diamond on her left hand twinkled in the smoky light.

Beside them stood the Indestructible Duo, so named by fellow Aurors. Finally, a wizard has learned how to bring back the dead. And the dead bore four children, three of which were also on board the scarlet steam engine. The other slept in the belly of the flame-haired one. She had a ruby glistening on her left hand.

The four waved their children to school, remembering all that happened when they first boarded the train. And the recent past that came to an end. Harry and Hermione remain friends without any feelings between them, though there weren't any feelings to begin with. Ginny, now possessing almost as most power as her black-haired husband, forgot the whole ordeal of dying twice. And Ron, who Hermione, out of strength, not weakness, remained loyal, keeping himself beside the true love of his life and forgetting his lust, Lavender.

Harry and Ginny wept as their youngest child, their daughter Amelia, boarded the train. Her long black hair, resembling a black flame to her mother's red, flowing behind her as she caught up with her brothers, James and Arty. Ginny clutched the little kicker in her womb. She looked up at Harry. He turned and she looked into those green eyes that all their children shared.

The same eyes she could look into forever.


End file.
